A Spell on a Spy
by E.A.T. Gumbo
Summary: Alex and Sabina go back in time due to a time machine accident, ending up in Hogwarts an hour after the Battle. Alex teams up with the trio in a race against the evil forces still lurking around the world.Action/Fantasy/Humor/Adventure, We are bringing this back ain't that exciting!
1. Chapter 1 Trouble in Time

**Chapter 1**

_**Us sitting in pool**_

**Eragon****-Hey Rikki, let's write an Alex Rider fanfic.**

**Rikki****-No! Let's write a Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Tech****-(Randomly) Water Pilates! (Jumps in pool)**

_**End of Flashback**_

That is how we got the idea!

Rikki-Tech is a random idiot.

Tech-(proudly) Yes I am!

Eragon- Hehe!

All-Here is _A Spell on a Spy_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Alex Rider or Harry Potter. Too bad for us!**

Chapter 1

(Authors' POV whenever not mentioned)

"Smithers, are you sure this is gonna work?" the blond boy asked.

"Alex, m'boy, when have I ever failed you?" Smithers answered back.

"You know, Alex, he has a point," his girlfriend Sabina said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Alex and Sabina had been eating ice cream when he got a call from Smithers on his new mobile phone. Smithers said it was urgent, but knowing Smithers it couldn't be that important, but he was wrong.

A few minutes ago

"What is it Smithers" asked Alex. "You said it was urgent."

"Alex!" said Smithers, "Good, you brought Sabina like I asked.

"What is so urgent, Smithers?" asked Sabina.

"Well I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"Tell us!" exclaimed Alex.

"It is possible," went on Smithers, "I mean a lot of scientists discredit it-"

"Tell us," Sabina exclaimed, who was a little annoyed.

"But that is only because", babbled Smithers who wouldn't get to the point, "none of them are as talented, smart, funny, handsome, cool, rescourcef-

"TELL US!" they both screamed. If this were a cartoon they would have steam coming out of there ears.

"Ok," said Smithers, "have either of you wondered if you two would end up married, or ever wondered if your parents were major dorks?"

Alex looked a little sulky after the second statement.

Smithers noticed this and said, "Oh, sorry Alex I forgot your parents were dead, but enough of that, the main thing is," he paused suddenly.

Sabina, after a few seconds, said, "Go on!"

"I MADE A TIME MACHINE!" screamed Smithers excitedly.

End of short flashback

He had a hard time believing that the chubby man in front of him, granted who had made all his gadgets for his missions, could make a safe, working time machine when he invented a remote control car that went at light speed and broke his leg when it ran into him.

"Well," said Smithers, suddenly embarrassed,"I missed your sixteenth birthday last weekend, and I thought what better present then see Sabina and yourself in the future."

"Awwww," sighed Sabina, "that is so sweet."

"Well, why not?" asked Alex. "As long as you get us home by dinner because Jack is making sushi!"

"Ok then," said Smithers, relieved that Alex accepted his birthday present. "You and Sabina just step into the chamber and I will send you TO THE FUTURE!" He ended the sentence dramatically.

A few minutes later

"Here we go!" said Smithers excitedly. "Just one final adjustment and we are all set."

He locked Alex and Sabina in the chamber. He then started to walk to the keyboard. He realized he forgot his crutches and tripped. He looked up and said, "Oh, no!"

He had broken the keyboard and the lever for past and future. The lever was now under his chin and stuck on past. The keyboard was under his belly and the screen read 1992.

The chamber suddenly filled with smoke and Alex was yelling, "TURN OFF THE MACHINE!"

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" said Smithers frantically pressing the off button on the machine.

The smoke cleared and Alex and Sabina had disappeared from the chamber. "Oh no" said Smithers quietly, one last time.

Authors' Notes:

Rikki: Good idea Arget! We should have Ginny like Alex!

Arget: Thank you Rikki! It just came to me!

Tech: All right guys, we are wasting precious time!

Arget and Rikki: What do you mean!?

Tech: I will soon become randomly stupid so here is my idea for the next chapter. Whisper, whisper, censor so reader doesn't know

Rikki: Ok, I like how Sabina disappears but I want to change Whisper, whisper, censor so reader doesn't know

Arget: Good, I also like the muggle humor with Arthur Weasley, but I kinda want to change Whisper, whisper, censor so reader doesn't know

Tech: All right, it is perrrrrrrrfect! (All the r's in perfect are rolled) And the usual ending ehh, hem Water Pilates! (Dives into pool)

Rikki and Arget: Tech, get back here! (Dives in after him)

* * *

**Sorry! For five seconds I realized I didn't have the whole story. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ingenious Muggles

Chapter 2

Tech: OH MY GOSH!

Arget: What now tech, you're annoying me!

Tech: I CAN'T FIGURE OUT ANY AUTHORS' NOTES!

Rikki: Shut up tech!

Tech: Alright, let's end this with…

Arget: What's wrong?

Tech: I can't remember the sign off.

Rikki: But I thought it was WATER PILA- (Splash) –tes.

Tech: Haha, fooled you!

Rikki and Arget: Get back here! (Dives after him)

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned Harry Potter. We wish we owned Alex Rider. We wish we make millions of dollers an hour. We wish our wishes would come true.**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Alex knew Smithers didn't fix it.

"Crud" Alex said.

It looked like they were in some sort of damaged medieval castle. There were suits of armor and banners that said strange words.

"Hey, Sabina, look at this," Alex said.

"What does Slytherin mean?" asked Sabina.

"How should I know?" asked Alex extremely mad that Smithers sent him to the wrong place, "and before you ask Miss 'Alex knows everything because he is an international superspy…'" He then realized that he was an international superspy and should know what Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff mean.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Sabina.

"Ouch, Sabina, I think you broke my ear dru-" Alex paused.

There was an eerie silence, the kind you get in horror movies. The kind that foreshadows one thing: death. Alex had always wished he would never hear that kind of silence.

There in the middle of the room, were two dead bodies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry, are you mental," exclaimed Ron, "I can't believe you didn't want the Elders Wand!"

"I told you," said Harry for the jillionth time, "I like my wand better."

"Ron, just leave him alone." said Hermione.

"Shut up" whispered Harry suddenly.

"What?" Ron and Hermione whispered back.

"I think I hear something in that room," whispered Harry, pointing at the room of to the side of the entrance hall. "Wands at the ready guys." He drew his wand.

"It sounds like someone is yelling 'Sabina'", whispered Ron.

He and Harry both looked at Hermione expectantly.

"What," whispered Hermione, "it has nothing to do with magic."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Sabina.

She then ran over to the woman's dead body to take her pulse.

Alex turned away. The dead man and woman made him think if his mom and dad died with their bodies right next to each other.

_CRACK_ Alex turned around. "Oh no" he thought. That sounded like a gunshot. He hoped it wasn't a Scorpia agent shooting at him again.

"What," Alex asked himself. Sabina and the dead bodies were gone.

"SABINA, NNNNOOOOO!" exclaimed Alex. He continued yelling for Sabina. Then three people came in pointing sticks at him.

The one in front had black hair and said, "KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are the bodies?" asked Hermione with a worried expression on her face. She looked at the boy. He was muscular and had tear streaks across his face. He had blonde hair and was very handsome. If she didn't love Ron, she would be crushing on him right now.

"What is your name?" yelled Ron.

The boy ignored the questions and chuckled.

"What is your name and what is so funny?" yelled Ron again, clearly annoyed.

The boy said, "I am laughing because you're threatening me with sticks."

"They are not sticks," said Hermione, clearly affronted, "and you should know what they are."

The boy watched her point the stick at the wall. "_REDUCTO,_" shouted Hermione.

The wall suddenly crumbled around him. The boy took out a pen. It wasn't really a pen; it was a laser that could cut through anything. He pointed it at them and said to them and said, "Who are you and what do you want!?"

Ron yelled, "I asked you first!"

The boy said, "I asked you second!"

"I was first"

"Who cares?"

"I do"

"Well I don't"

"Shut the bloody hell up"

"You first"

"No, you first"

"You first"

"No, you first"

"You first"

"No, you first"

"You first"

"No, you first"

"Me first"

"No, me first"

"Ha, got you"

"Bloody hell, you're good"

Then Arthur Weasley came in and asked, "What is all the commoti-" he paused, looking at the pen with amazement. "Is that a muggle pen, AMAZING!"

The boy then said, "Watch this" he pressed on the top of the pen and a laser shot out and cut off Arthur Weasley's clothes so that all he had was the top half of his short and his boxers.

"Ingenious, these muggles" said Arthur.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Alex wondered where he was and where Sabina was and who these weird people were.

* * *

**Authors' Notes**

Rikki: I came up with Arthur's lines!

Arget: I came up with SHUT UP!

Tech: (Scoffs) You both are such morons.

Rikki and Arget: (Stare disbelievingly)

Tech: (Chuckles) I funny. Hey, Rikki, do you remember when I fooled you.

Rikki: Yes, and I believe that was very rude and I can't believe how mean you are and- (Splash) Arget did he just swim away.

Arget: Yup.

Tech: That was my magic act. I disappeared while the mean lady was babbling on and on and on. Now it is time for the sign off. ehh, hem WATER PILATES. (Swims off)

Arget and Rikki: AFTER HIM! (Dives in after him)


	3. Chapter 3 Meet and Greet

Authors' Notes

Tech: Notus magistris regimus.

Rikki: What is he doing?

Arget: Yea, I don't know. He has been speaking Latin in his sleep for like 6 nights straight.

Tech: Magistro est dare notus cras.

Rikki: I can't take much more of this!

Arget: It's not his fault!

Tech: Non, magister, non notus heri!

Rikki: AAAAHHHH! (about to hit tech with laptop)

Arget: WAIT! (Stops Rikki)

Rikki: LET GO! I'LL SHUT HIM UP!

Arget: That's my laptop! Use his!

Rikki: Good idea. (Picks up Techs laptop)\

Tech: Rikki, es touches me lapos altus, vanquim es!

Rikki: Umm… I don't know what that means, but lapos altus means laptop, and vanquim es means I will conquer you, so I won't touch his laptop.

Arget: Good idea!

Rikki and Arget: Back away slowly…

**Chapter 3**

(A little while later)

"So let me get this straight," said Alex, "You're name is Harry, yours is Ron, yours is Hermione. You're Neville, Ginny, and Luna. And you expect me to believe that you guys are wizards and witches!"

"I story is much more believable!" exclaimed Harry, "You show up, out of nowhere in an anti-chamber off the great hall, cut off Ron's dad's clothes, and claim you time traveled in a time machine!"

"Yea," said Ron, "but you do have nice hair how do you get it so bloody shiny!?"

"Yea," said Ginny, "I have to agree, you do have great hair!" (squeals happily)

Everyone stared at Ginny and just decided to forget it. There wasn't anything important in what she said. What was important was that Voldemort's and Belletrix's bodies were gone!

"So what happened to Voldemort's body!?" exclaimed Hermione.

Alex just sat quietly picking his teeth. He then tasted his fingers. "I do not remember eating that." (pause) "Oh, you guys were talking to me?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Well I have no idea," said Alex. "I still don't see what the big deal about a couple of bodies."

Everyone except Alex looked like they were capable of murder.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" yelled Ron. "IF YOU DIDN'T MOVE THE BODIES, AND YOU SAID OU HEARD SOMETHING LIKE A GUNSHOT WHICH THAT MEANS THAT VOLDEMORT IS **ALIVE**! WE COULD BE KILLED AT ANY MOMENT!"

"Ron, breathe deeply and calmly." said Hermione calmly. "Good job Ron. Now Alex could you please tell us HOW THE BLOODY HELL THIS HAPPENED!?"

"Well, I could check where the bodies were," said Alex. "Be right back."

(About ten minutes later)

"Sorry guys," said Alex. "Couldn't find anything."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING?" exclaimed Ron. "YOU SAID YOU WERE AN INTERNATIONAL SUPER SPY!"

"SHUT UP, RON!" yelled Ginny, "There are no bodies so he tried his best."

Everyone knew Ginny wouldn't usually defend anyone like that. Ginny suddenly blushed realizing she had said that aloud.

**Authors' Notes**

Tech: …

Rikki: …

Arget: …

Tech: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU GUYS CAN BOTH TAKE YOUR FIVE BUCKS FOR THE BET! I CAN'T TAKE THE PAST EIGHT HOURS OF SCILENCE!

Rikki: …

Arget: …

Tech: COME ON! I GIVE UP THE QUIET GAME! YOU GUYS WIN! I CAN'T JUST STOP TALKING! NO ONES HOME AND YOU GUYS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Rikki: …

Arget: …

Tech: OK! YOU WIN! GAME OVER! I'M GONNA GET SOME CHIPS! WHEN I COME DOWN, IF YOU GUYS AREN'T TALKILNG BY THEN, I WILL DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO! (Angrily leaves the room)

Rikki: You were right Arget, that was a good way to get him back for over studying for that Latin test and speaking Latin all night in his sleep.

Arget: He's coming back, stop talking!

Rikki: …

Arget: …

Tech: (In threatening voice) Me regimus, es malus dous, me vanquit es. (Leaves room with creepy smile on his face)

Rikki: You don't think…

Arget: Umm…

Rikki: We should stop him.

Arget: Good idea.

Rikki: Wait, Tech! It was just a joke! Do you realy have to threaten us to a horrible slow death!

Arget: Yea! Like you said in that statement, you are the king.

Rikki: Please don't follow through with that!

Tech: eh hem Gotcha! Hee hee. I LOVE WATER PILATES! (Runs out back door and jumps in pool)

Arget starts to chase after him but…

Rikki: Don't even bother.

(Rikki and Arget actually don't know Latin, they just have to for this story)


	4. Chapter 4 Sleep

**Authors' Notes**

Tech: Shhhh… be quiet readers.

Rikki and Arget: Zzzzzzz…

Tech: Yep, you guessed it they are asleep. Listen, I may not be as funny in these author notes (lol right?) but I am concerned that you guys (readers) may not be reading my Authors' notes. sob I work hard on these and some of them happened for real, and I know you guys are happy just reading the story (and possibly the authors' notes) but could we please get reviews from different people. I (and Rikki and Arget) thank you PolkaDotFeathers (reviewed 2 times) and RiderAlex (reviewed once) you guys rock. I also thank those who added us to our story and author alerts. I'm writing this at 12 at night so I am tired and don't feel like hacking Rikki's E-mail and figuring everyone out. (Yes, I am a computer wiz and can easily hack her E-mail) (Also don't call me rude, I would only hack for this fanfic) Basically to sum this all up, please review and I praise the current reviewers. I could never imagine a few weeks ago when we started this that people would read this. Just remember, review about authors notes and story. So I guess its time to say… (whisper) WATER PILATES!

**Disclaimer: I (or Arget or Rikki) do not own Harry Potter or Alex Rider. If we did, they would be AWAKE RIGHT NOW AND HELPING ME OUT!!**

Chapter 4

"Alright, Alex," said Harry, "you sleep here tonight. If you need anything you can wake Ron, I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

"No, I won't." said Ron in monotone, from behind the curtain of his four-poster-bed.

Harry had thought, up until then, that Ron had been asleep. Harry didn't fully trust Alex, but for some reason felt like he could trust him in some things, and decided he would help Alex hunt for Sabina. Alex looked relieved when Harry said he would do that.

Do to the fact that there were only four beds left in the room, since one had been blown out the window, they were lucky Dean and Seamus' parents took them home. This way Alex had his own bed.

"Harry?" Alex whispered suddenly, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah?" replied Harry.

"What were your parents like?" asked Alex.

Harry looked away. He felt that all too familiar knot in his stomach. He also felt his throat tighten. He didn't feel like being rude and ignoring Alex.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "my parents were killed by Voldemort when I was young. Actually, when I was one year old."

"Wait," whispered Alex, who was now connecting the dots, "that's why you don't like this Voldemort person."

Uh-oh, thought Harry, he's not going to like this.

"Actually, Voldemort is a murderer." said Harry, gravely.

Alex looked like he might throw up. His face had become red and he looked on the verge of tears. Harry understood why, he was worried. Apparently, he had seen a lot of people die in his line of work and the thought of a murderer made him sick. (**Tech: Psst… I didn't tell Arget or Rikki, but I thought it would be cool if Alex told them later that his parents and uncle died at a more dramatic time)** Also, he must be extremely worried about Sabina. Harry got Alex some water.

"So…" said Harry slowly, clearly attempting to change the subject, "did you like the feast?"

Alex was about to say something when-

"Actually, I loved it!" said Ron enthusiastically. It was obvious he was eavesdropping.

"Shut up, Ron!" whisper-yelled Harry.

"Oh, that's right," said a clearly annoyed Ron, still behind the curtain of his bed, "you were talking to Alex, your new best friend."

"What are you talk-… actually I don't want to know." said Harry.

Alex chuckled as he realized it would be a fun time he spent here while he looked for Sabina.

**Authors' Notes**

Tech: (sleepily) The sea monkey took my money… What, huh. Oh, sorry guys, tried to add a little funniness in that BORING chapter.

Arget and Rikki: Zzzzzzz…..

Tech: Yep, they still sleeping, so I'm posting this without telling them. Mwahahahahaha. Yawn I still gotta proof read this. I AM TIRED. Sorry, guys, I'm too tired to be funny so I guess… WATER Yawn PILATES!


	5. Chapter 5 Big Spiders

**Authors' Notes**

Tech: Shhhhh! Be quiet guys!

Rikki: Tech this is really stupid, even for you.

Arget: Yeah! What's the point of poking a sleeping bear with a stick while we're covered in honey.

Tech: You guys, you can't expect my normal form of stupidity, can you? I mean, we all need a little variety, right?

Rikki: You do whatever you want, but I'm leaving.

Tech and Arget: (Frozen with terror) I wouldn't go that way.

Rikki: It's right behind me, isn't it?

Tech: Aww look at the cute little teddy bear. (Scratches it behind the ear and it starts talking to him) Oh yeah. *Pause* Ohh yup. *Pause* What's that boy, Grandpa Jim is stuck in a well. *Pause* Well go lead the way boy. (Bear runs away) I got rid of him, Lasse style. Now let's run before he realizes I don't have a grandpa Jim. Lets wash this honey off in the pool while we do some WATER PILATES!

P.S. Tech: Sorry its a teensy bit short but I wrote like four pages on Rikki's computer but then it broke and it was one of the like thirty things that we lost.

**Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter or Alex Rider, would we be wasting our time poking a sleeping bear with a stick and sort of quoting Lasse?**

**Chapter 5 Big Spiders**

It was a pretty cool place, thought Alex. He had just had the worst night of his life because he was worrying about Sabina. **(I, Tech, would have liked him paired with Ginny, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON OUR POLL! I, Rikki, want Ginny with HARRY but as long as Sabina's a redhead, I'm fine.)** Is she okay? Where is she? Is she being tortured for information on me? Either way, Alex did not like not knowing. It was a hot day and he was about to swim in the lake just to cool off, but then he saw the giant squid. After all these depressing thoughts ended, even more depressing thoughts had come.

"You wanna go take a walk in the woods?" said Ginny behind him holding Harry's hand. They looked like they were going out there, so what the heck.

The woods were cool to Alex, but he also was kinda freaked when he tried to make a walking stick out of a branch and a bowtruckle tried to "Eat his brains" as he put it. But then he was freaked out when he saw the spiders.

Not the teensy weensy spiders you found in a kindergarteners "Itsy Bitsy spider" play, but more like those the size of a Ford F150. **(Tech: Let's just say bigger than a Prius)**

But that wasn't the scariest part, the scariest was the person dangling from a web in the middle of all them. The spiders were crawling on the web towards the person, and before Harry and Ginny could say stuff like "No!" or maybe "Don't!" or possibly "You idiot, we should've had a V8!" Alex was on one of the spiders riding to the web. He took out a big knife from his belt and started to cut. It's just a spider web, thought Alex, but he didn't realize that each individual string was the size of a dog. Big spiders, right. So instead he tried to defend the person who looked unconscious, but he couldn't tell because they were completely wrapped up. He slashed at the spiders, holding them back, but they eventually realized to surround him. He heard someone below yell "_Diffindo!_" and realized Ginny was cutting the strings while Harry sent a silver stag running towards the school. Alex then held onto the person, and they were cut loose.

Then Alex realized that he wouldn't survive a forty foot drop. Ron, swooping in out of nowhere on a broomstick snatched the person but forgot about Alex. Alex heard "_Levicorpus_!" and he was sooooooo embarrassed he asked me not to tell about how his pants fell off. Oops! My bad!

Later in the hospital wing, they all sat around the person, who was yelling curse words and struggling to get out of the wrapped up web. Alex liked this person better unconscious, but that was before madam Pomfrey unwrapped her head. Alex stood stunned while everyone elese stared, curious as to who this girl was.

"Who are you, dear?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know," said Sabina.

**Authors' Notes**

Tech: DUHHH, DUHHH, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! The ALMIGHTY, every one please bow down, CLIFF HANGER!

Arget: Shut up before I need a hearing aid and nobody's going to be happy about the cliff hanger.

Rikki: Yeah, take it from someone who writes lots of them. They're fun to write but annoying to read.

Tech: Why?

Arget: Well if it takes awhile for us to post up a new chapter, the readers have to live in AGONY...until we tell them what happens next.

Rikki: Exactly. Anyway...we're very sorry readers about this long break we took from writing (plus this short chapter) and Tech is too, but he apologizes in a, umm, _special_ way.

Tech: (Twinkle twinkle little star tune) Tinkle, tinkle in my pants, watch me do the potty dance. *Silence from the others* An that concludes the song that didn't make it melody. WATER PILATES ROCKS! (Runs away)

Rikki: Does he realize the pool isn't heated and it's like forty degrees in the pool?

Arget: (Sarcastically) Oops! I forgot to mention. Oh well its not like he'll just jump in.

Tech: (From far away) *Splash* COLD, AHHH, COLD! (Runs back into the room) I hate you.


	6. Chapter 6 Make a Potion!

Rikki: Hey everyone! Normally Tech and Arget would be here is as well but Tech is at a hunting camp (Please no flame from non-hunters, he doesn't kill animals while waiting, he works for it) for the week and Arget is at the beach. I'm taking over the writing. Though we did say I write the chapters but Tech took over when I got bored typing so I'm the Harry Potter/grammar person. I am in no way funny (unless I have inspiration) so this chapter is just some drama (I think, not sure about that). Anyway…on with the show. No, I will not say WATER PILATES!

**Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter (OMG! A new Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince trailer just came on! Yay!) I wouldn't be excited about a new trailer coming on TV; I would have already seen it. If we owned Alex Rider, Arget and Tech would have already made movies of the other books.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Make a Love Potion

Ginny POV

I couldn't believe Alex. Here I was, flirting away and he doesn't even look at me. All he cares about is the girl lying on the hospital bed. Why doesn't he like me?

"Sabina," Alex said, looking relieved and hugging her. Hug me, Alex.

"Who are you?" Sabina asked. Ha, I have an advantage over her. I know Alex and she doesn't.

"Sabina, it's me Alex," he said, looking hurt. She doesn't remember you Alex, take me instead. If you just like redheads, look at me. I'm a redhead. Then, he did the unthinkable…he kissed her.

"Alex," she whispered. Noooo, she remembers him. Then, she seemed confused. "Who are you?" she asked again. Alex sighed and Madame Pomfrey looked at the patient with a sad face.

"This is some very dark, very strong magic," she said. My hatred for this stranger went away as I realized what this meant.

"Does that mean Voldemort is somehow behind this?" Harry asked.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, "seeing as the last time Mr. Rider saw her was checking for a pulse on that demon woman, Bellatrix, it is very possible."

"So that means," Ron said, "You-Know-Who is back…AGAIN!" He said this last part very loud.

"I guess so," Harry said. I looked at his face as he said this. His eyes were filled with grief. Everything he did this past year wasn't enough. Why do I care anyway? I don't like him anymore. He probably doesn't care about me anymore. I'm sure Alex will. Now I just need to find a way for him to notice me.

* * *

I took in the surroundings. It was quiet. Most of the castle occupants were asleep. Only the ghosts were awake. They weren't going to see me anyway. I stole Harry's cloak from his bedside table. He really needs to be careful about where he puts that thing along with the map. With them, I'm able to sneak around the castle. Making sure no one was around; I quickly snuck into the abandoned girls' lavatory. After I closed the door, I tore off the cloak and set to work. Most of the ingredients were packed in the cauldron. As I was looking over the instructions for a love potion, I heard a voice.

"It won't work, you know."

"What won't?" I asked, still looking at my Advanced Potion making book.

"What you're doing." I looked up to see Moaning Myrtle staring at me.

"What am I doing?"

"Trying to make a love potion to slip to that cute Alex Rider," she stated, floating around.

"And why won't it work?" I really didn't like Moaning Myrtle at the moment.

"It won't be true love." I knew she was going in that direction.

"Well, I don't care," I almost yelled. I was glad everyone was asleep. "He won't look at me. This potion is the only way."

"Fine," she huffed, floating away, "don't listen to the ghost who's been wandering these halls for 50 years and who's seen all types of relationships. You just follow your brain and not your heart."

"That's what the potion will do," I said, "change the heart's desires."

"That's not what it does."

"Who cares?" I asked. "You're not a relation expert. You've never been in a relationship. You're dead."

She looked upset. Then she did that wailing thing and flew into her toilet. I turned back to my book. The instructions were really complex, not to mention the ingredients. I wish I could just buy one.

Then it hit me. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! I can just go there and get one. I am a genius.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was outside the shop. I had to walk out of the castle, apparate outside the grounds and into muggle London, walk to the Leaky Cauldron, go through the muggle entrance, and walk to the shop. All while underneath the cloak.

Anyway, as I stood in front of the store, I realized Fred will never be here to enjoy seeing me slip a love potion to a guy. He always said I would never need a love potion. I almost began to cry but I pulled myself together, reminding myself of the job I needed to do.

I took a gold chain out of my pocket and wrapped it around the door handle. The silver door handle turned gold (obviously). I put my hand on it and watched my fingernails turn gold (duh!). Then a cool and collected voice asked: "Password dear Ginerva?" I groaned.

"I hate the name Ginerva." **(AN: I actually like her name but…) **The door opened. Fred and George knew I hated my name. Ginny is fine but Ginerva? Mum, what were you thinking?

I stepped through the door and unwrapped the chain from the door. It's my special key. I was always their favorite. Harry will probably get one soon since he gave the money for this place. Focus, Ginny, focus.

I groped around for a light switch. Wait, I'm a witch! I took out my wand. "Lumos," I whispered. The light shined onto the half-emptied shelves. I guess George (man that's hard to say, I wish I could say Fred) hasn't restocked yet.

"Let's see," I whispered, "Daydream charms, Self-Inking quills," I read off the labels as I passed them. "Here it is, love potion."

There was one bottle at the back. I stood on my toes and reached as far as I could. My fingers wrapped around the little bottle. Before I could say what I wanted to say, someone else did it for me: "Gotcha."

I screamed and the bottle flew out of my hand and into his.

"Don't scare me like that," I said after I caught my breath.

"Don't scare ME like that," he said, bottle still in hands. "I was about to call mum."

"Why, George?" I looked at my brother, wondering what he was thinking of me.

"Because I thought you'd still be at Hogwarts," he stated. "Imagine my surprise when the sister alarm went off."

"Sister alarm?" I asked. They have an alarm for me.

"Duh!" he said like it was so obvious. "F-F-Fred (hem _a manly hem_) and I programmed the alarm to go off when that chain is used. That way w-w-we'd know when you were here." It is really is hard on him. I wish I could comfort him about…

"Wait!" I said, realization cutting in. "Why are you not at Hogwarts?"

"It's just so hard," he said. I sighed, why didn't anyone realize he was having a rough time with this?

"And you came here because…"

"I don't know," he said. "I'm just so confused." I wrapped my arms around him like he would do when I would cry. "Looks like I'm not the only one." I looked up to see a smirk on his face. It was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a smile. I was glad George looked a little normal.

"Well, I thought my little sister didn't need a love potion," he said. "I thought all the guys liked her."

"Well," I said taking my arms away from him, "this one won't give me the time of day."

"It's okay Ginny," he said, wrapping his arm around me, "I'll get you a watch."

"George!" I said, half-laughing.

"Okay, okay" he said. He was smiling. I liked it. "Here!" He handed me the bottle. "I think my little sister can make her own decisions when it comes to love."

"Thanks George," I said, hugging him.

"I'm sorry!"

"George, it wasn't your fault."

"No, not that," he said. "I promised Tech something."

"Okay, who is Tech and what did you promise?" He didn't say anything. Suddenly, his hand went to a green rope that definitely wasn't there before and pulled it. A whole bunch of coconuts fell on top of me. I heard George sigh before he yelled: "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS. THEY'RE ALL STANDING HERE IN A ROW. SMALL ONES, BIG ONES, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD!" **(We got this from National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets).**

"What was that for?" I asked, getting up.

"I promised Tech," he said. "He told me if I didn't, he would change it to ET Gumbo." He began pondering something for a moment. "Actually he said it would be T Gumbo because Arget isn't doing as much as he should…"

"What?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"Never mind," he replied. "Just remember, I won't clean up your mess."

"I understand."

"And it won't be true love."

"Did Myrtle tell you that?"

"…Maybe." He turned around and walked up to his flat. I watched him walk up. After I get Alex, I'll help George get back to his super, cheery self.

I left the shop and took the long trip back to Hogwarts. After apparating close to Hogwarts, I walked the rest of the way. I put Harry's cloak onto his bedside table along with the map and returned to the girls' dormitory. I crawled into the bed next to Hermionie's. I didn't feel like sleeping in the sixth year's room alone, since I was the only one who stayed.

As I pondered on the next part of my plan, I wondered if anything will go back to normal in the Weasley family since half of the two pranksters were gone.

**

* * *

**

Rikki: Well, there you have it. I have finally written a chapter for this story. It is way longer than the other chapters. Its FIVE pages without the exceedingly long author notes. I liked writing in first person. It was fun. Ginny is my favorite character but I didn't like portraying her with this mean attitude. As I was writing this, I realized it's becoming OC and I never liked those. There ok once in a while. I guess Tech is better at it than I am. Oh did you notice Tech and Arget are in the story. Tech really wanted Ginny to be hit with some coconuts. I wasn't fond of it but I told him I would after he threatened to disauthor us. Hopefully he is okay with this. And just for him….WATER PILATES!

_**Techguy101 is being mean, make him stop!**_


	7. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

_Spell on a Spy _will be coming back.

And with that I give you,

WATER PILATES

p.s this Eragon

p.p.s pm me for what you would like to see in this story:3


End file.
